Nothing More
by nirvananeverdies
Summary: He is her link. Nothing more. NaruxSaku slight NaruxSasu depending on how you look at it


He is her link, nothing more. NaruxSaku maybe slight SakuxSasu depending on how you look at it

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not to me. I know, I was surprised when I first found out too.

A/N: I'm a huge fan of the NarutoxSakura pairing. Normally I love a fairy-tale ending with those two together, but this has been on my mind for a long time and I have to get it out somehow. I've read for some time, but here's my first fanfic.

Nothing More

She finally got what she had longed for all that time. The suave raven-haired prodigy, the heir to arguably the most powerful clan in Konoha was now hers. She loved him once. He left her, brokenhearted to seek revenge. It was then she saw him for what he really was. He was a cold, arrogant, selfish bastard. Nothing more. Any feelings she had for him were gone. But now, he is her only link; the link to her true love.

One savior was able to pull her out of the pit of loathing after Sasuke left her stranded and so very alone. That smile, oh that smile, and those vast blue eyes. She wished she could drown in them. Okay, so he was a little annoying at times. And maybe a little obsessive. But he obsessed over _her_. He truly loved her, would do anything for her. Behind that tough, confident exterior lay a little boy who only wanted affection. Who would do anything to gain _her_ affection. It was nice to receive all that attention from a boy. He could be really sweet. That straightforward personality was such a breath of fresh air. Over time they grew closer and closer and her feelings for him changed. She would love him, cherish every moment with him, perhaps someday even bear his children. This was who she truly loved. Screw that Uchiha bastard. Sasuke could go rot in hell with Itachi. She wanted to be with _him,_ but he wouldn't hear it. Without actually having Sasuke here and seeing Sakura held no interest in him, he just couldn't believe such a thing could be true.

"_I would do anything to make you happy Sakura-chan and having Sasuke back would make you happy. We've found him Sakura! I promise he'll be with me when we return. Believe it!"_

It was with those words that her new love left, after a quick kiss was stolen. Just a peck on the lips and a quick retreat. He was scared of what she might do. How could she have treated him so badly when Sasuke was around? She was horrible to him. But couldn't he realize that all the had changed? That every moment she had spent idolizing Sasuke and more was now spent thinking about him, how his arms would feel encircling her waist, how his lips would feel on hers, how she just wanted to be around him? Nothing more.

The group sent to retrieve Sasuke was gone for weeks, before finally they returned, Sasuke in tow. Sakura saw them walking through the town. The same 'yeah, whatever' look was plastered on Sasuke's face. Some things never change. Everyone else had a melancholy look. What could be wrong? They had succeeded. They didn't even have to tie Sasuke up. The group should be ecstatic. Kakashi should have the wrinkled eye that shows he's smiling. People should be chatting and laughing. Naruto should be up in front boasting in his loud voice... Naruto. Where was Naruto?

As Sakura approached the group, Kakashi winced. Not a good sign. "Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?"

For the longest time everyone merely stood there before Sasuke simply stated "Dead-last is now _dead-_last," before walking towards his home.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head before saying softly, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

For the first few minutes after the words left his lips all Sakura could to was stare. Her mouth agape, she began shaking her head, tears falling freely from her disbelieving eyes. Then she looked down and ran, as fast as she could. Tears blurred her vision as she watched her feet move of their own accord. It didn't matter where they were taking her. Nothing mattered now that he was gone. When she saw that her feet had ceased their motion, she finally dared to look up. It was just a simple grove of cherry blossoms. Nothing more.

_It was such a beautiful day. The Sakuras were blooming. There was a gentle breeze tickling her cheeks, whispering things only it understood. It was bright but not too bright. Things were just simply wonderful, and the best thing of all was that he_ _was here with her._ _Somehow blonde just looked absolutely wonderful surrounded by pink, undertonedby that ocean of blue. The breeze carried a waft of his musky scent over to tease her._

"_Wow, that ramen at Icharaku's never fails to please, eh Sakura-chan?"_

"_It was just fine, Naruto."_

"_I really like the beef, but I think the pork is still my favorite. Although the chicken is pretty good too."_

"_Is ramen all you think about?"_

"_Of course not Sakura-chan. In fact, I think of you whenever I come here. I come here often. It just reminds me so much of you. I wanted to share it with you."_

"_It reminds you of me?"_

"_Well... yeah. Just look. It's so beautiful and serene and"_

_Before he could finish his statement Sakura planted a firm kiss on his lips. Their first. After a couple seconds of shock Naruto leaped back, stammering.Sakura just looked down and blushed, still not sure she had actually done it. But she had. They had kissed. Nothing more._

"_I-I, uhhh... that is... um."_

"_Ilove you, Naruto."_

_Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. Neither said a word the rest of the afternoon. They ended up sitting together with their backs against the most beautiful tree, holding each other. Nothing more._

Sakura sat with her back against the same tree, sobbing. After a shriek of her beloved's name, Kakashi appeared. Sakura only continued crying.

"Sakura, I thought I should let you know his funeral will be tomorrow."

"How Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"How did he die? Everyone else came back fairly unscathed. Well, Sasuke looked to be in pretty bad condition, but the team looked fine. How could he have died?"

"Well, we did have to fight to bring Sasuke back. He didn't want to come with us and we were prepared to do whatever it would take to bring him back, but Naruto wouldn't have it. He demanded that we let him fight Sasuke alone. He thought he could get through to him. To his credit, he did. It was too late though. It was when he was talking of team seven that Sasuke began to falter. At the moment he killed Naruto, Sasuke realized his mistake. He turned on Orochimaru than and there. No seal would stop him." Kakashi gave it a moment to sink in before saying,"With his dying breath, Naruto told Sasuke to make you happy, Sakura. I just thought you should know."

With that Kakashi left Sakura to stew in the various thoughts swirling around in her head They were making her sick. That was the time Sasuke decided to show up. Just what she needed.

"Sakura..." Sasuke let the word hang in the air as if savoring its flavor on his tongue. How long had it been sice he'd seen her? Since he'd spoken her name? He said it differently. She couldn't figure out how.

"I'm here now, Sakura. I agreed to make you happy. Not because dead-last wanted it, but because I realize that I love you, Sakura. I just didn't wasnt to be attached to anyone before."

Sakura blinked before stating,"Thanks." Nothing more.

"Sakura, please, I love you. Don't you still love me?"

His plea was met with silence. He was Sasuke. Nothing more. Sasuke could be replaced, was replaced, with Naruto. No one could take the place of Naruto. Naruto was Naruto. No one could fill that void.

"You killed him." It wasn't an accusation, or a question. It was a statement. Nothing more.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered. He saw it in her eyes. "You fell in love with him. You completely forgot about me and fell in love with dead-last."His statement was met with a punch that shattered his shoulder. It didn't even make him flinch. "I'm sorry he's dead. I really am, but I can't bring him back. He was on his last thread when the kyuubi started to kick in. I hesitated and if I had hesitated even one more second before killing him, I wouldn't have come back alive. The chakra of the kyuubi was doing something to me even as he fell."

Sakura finally looked up at him. His eyes held something as well. It had nothing to do with the sharingan or the fact that he seemed a little less cold than before. No, it was something so unlike Sasuke it just couldn't be a part of him. She thought she saw a glint of blue in those dark eyes. A hint of something Sasuke could never dream of being or possessing. "I love you." She said to his eyes. "How could you leave me with him? How could you sacrifice yourself? I told you, I love _you_!"

"Sakura?"

She dropped to her knees, sobs causing her entire body to convulse. Sasuke dropped to her side and held her in his arms. For a split second, she could have sworn she felt the warmth of her blond-haired angel. Then it was gone and all she felt was the coldness that was Sasuke. Nothing more. "I-I'm okay," she managed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine, thanks."

"You said you loved me."

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes." He didn't need to know she wasn't talking about him.

Days passed and Sasuke asked her out on dates. She accepted. The entire date she would stare into his eyes, waiting to glimpse that twinkle of blue that would appear from time to time. He tried to kiss her on multiple occasions. Sometimes she accepted, other times she didn't. He never would have guessed she only kissed him when she saw the azure glint. He never knew that so many things were communicated between her and the shadow within him. He never realized he was merely a shell that held what she really wanted. Nothing more.

More time passed. Many of their friends had married. Shikamaru and Ino, Hinata and Kiba, and Neji and Tenten had already tied the knot. It looked as if a few more would soon follow. Going with the flow, Sasuke proposed to Sakura, amazingly still with that cold 'whatever' look. With him waiting for a response on one knee, she pondered for a long time until the glint showed, and she accepted. Why not? Sure, she had to put with him, but now her entire life revolved around seeing her angel, even if it was through the eyes of a devil.

The wedding wasn't simple, but it wasn't fancy either. It was just another wedding on just another day. Nothing more. Only on a few split-second occasions did Sasuke's eyes hold more than that dark coldness, but that was enough for Sakura to find it a joyous occasion. And the honeymoon. If Sasuke had looked in the mirror, he would have seen pure blue eyes staring back at him. Not his, oh no, they held too much benevolence to have belonged to him. Nothing was really like him. His touch was too gentle and caressing to be his, his kisses too passionate and loving to be anything like that Uchiha bastard. Everyone called her Sakura Uchiha, but she knew she was and would always be Sakura Uzamaki. Nothing more.

It was because everyone thought she was Sakura Uchiha that everyone was so astonished when they saw their baby boy with it's soft green eyes and golden blond hair. Even with Sasuke's protests, Sakura insisted they name the baby Arashi.

Even now she only makes love to her _husband, _Sasuke, when he's not himself. In fact, she'll only spend time with him when he's not Sasuke. The rest of her time she's with Arashi. He's loud, obnoxious and stubborn, just like his father. She couldn't love him more.

Admittedly, it was weird to Sasuke for him to have a blond haired baby. No Uchiha ever had blond hair before, but stranger things have happened. It was also weird how he never could quite remember any time he made love to Sakura. He'd never say such a thing, but it was true and he had the same feeling every now and then when he thought everything was perfectly normal. Sometimes he just didn't feel like himself, but that's what he is, Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing more.

To Sakura, he isn't even that much. He is her link, nothing more.

A/N Well, there it is. It was longer than I first intended it to be, but I started typing and this came out. It's also lot fluffier than I had wanted(not that it's a fluff-fic), but oh well. I guess it turned out okay, even though I had planned for it to be way different than how it turned out. Sorry there's a couple little holes in the story, but like I said I never wanted it to go this far. It was _supposed_ to be really short; about half this size, but it ended up just being short. I never did have much self-control. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

PS: I love constructive criticism.


End file.
